Fuck the new roommate
by emmalisaa
Summary: College student Emma is happily single and won't give in to her roommate and best friend Mary Margaret who keeps trying to get her to double date with her. Mary Margarets boyfriend David gets a new roommate. Mary Margaret sees this as an golden oppurtunity. Emma isn't so happy. Untill she sees him. Damn he's hot. Captain Swan modern au.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma Swan plumps down on her bed. After two hours, she is finally fully unpacked. It feels so good to be back. Don't get her wrong, she loves spending time back at home with Ingrid. But over the past three years UMASS has become her home. Also, spending time in the small town called Storybrooke just brings back too many nasty memories. She shakes the image of the cute boy with the brown eyes and the kind smile out of her head.

The thing she is looking forward to the most is being reunited with her roommate and best friend Mary Margaret Blanchard. They met on the first day of freshman year and have been inseparable ever since. It feels like yesterday when the bubbly girl with the pixie haircut walked into their shared dorm room and exclaimed how college was going to be the best time ever.

Next Monday is the first day of her senior year. A fact she doesn't want to think about. Emma hasn't had a lot of consistency in her life, but UMASS is a place where she finally let herself settle. And the fact that she will be graduating in a year time is something she doesn't want to think about just yet.

College has been good for her; thanks to this place she has met the best people in her life ever. It's just a handful of people, but it's a handful of people who she never wants to lose ever again. Their little group of five had assembled over the past three years and the spectrum of personalities couldn't be any more different. But for some reason it just works.

To start of you have Mary Margaret, the most positive and almost sickly sweet person you will ever meet. If anyone else would be so bubbly and optimistic it would be annoying but Mary Margaret is just one of those people of who it is infectious.

Then you have David Nolan. David is the typical older brother type. He will beat up any guy who looks at Emma the wrong way and he gives the best advice and hugs when she is upset.

At the end of sophomore year, David and Mary Margaret finally started dating after making eyes at each other for almost two years time. The two of them make up the most perfect fairytale couple. Sometimes it is disgusting to see, but Emma is also very glad to see her friends happy and in love.

The third of the group is Ruby Lucas. If you look up lack of filter in the dictionary you'll find a picture of this lady. She is a very interesting girl, but Emma loves is. You'll never have a dull moment when you're around Ruby Lucas.

Robin Locksley became part of the group after he had made quick friends with David when they met after being placed in the same project group. In the beginning, Ruby was very intrigued by the dimples and the British accent but they concluded very quickly that it wasn't a match made in heaven.

To make the group complete you have Emma Swan. Two words to describe her are sarcastic and closed off. She has a challenging time letting people in, but this group has made it easy for her. And when Emma Swan loves she loves deeply.

Emma gets shaken out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone. A text message form Mary Margaret lights up her screen.

 **MM: ETA, 2 minutes from now. I'M SO EXCITED.**

She is exhausted. It isn't a long drive from Storybrooke to Boston, only 3 hours, but she left home early to be back at her dorm before midday. But reading Mary Margaret's message has her awake in seconds. Her heart is racing from adrenaline because she's so excited to see her best friend again.

The door of her room flies open and Mary Margaret falls in with the door. She has Emma wrapped up in a big hug within seconds.

"Three months without seeing each other is way too long, I can't believe we keep falling for it." Mary Margaret sighs.

Emma returns the hug with much enthusiasm.

"I missed you so much, we definitely shouldn't go without seeing each other for this long ever again" Emma says with a laugh.

"Okay, and where is my hug?" Emma hears a familiar voice say from the door opening.

She peeks over Mary Margaret's shoulder and sees David standing there surrounded by suitcases. She lets out a laugh because obviously, Mary Margaret let David drag all her stuff from the car to her dorm, and of course he complied as the Prince Charming that he is.

Emma lets go of her friend and goes to hug the boy (or now man) who is standing in the doorway. David hugs her tight and lifts her up while Emma lets out a squeal.

"I missed you Em." David says with a groan, pretending that she was too heavy for him.

"Missed you to dickhead" She says back while slapping him at the back of his head.

She hears Mary Margaret ever the peacekeeper sigh. "Okay, lets act like we love and don't hate each other and just be kind."

David puts her down again with a grin on his face. "Not a problem, babe. I'm going to put my stuff back in my room and prepare myself for meeting my new roommate."

David did not have a great roommate the first three years of his college experience. His name was Walsh and he was a creep. Emma tried to date him for a while but he turned out to have wandering hands and could not take no for an answer. After Emma decided she was not interested and he still practically forced himself on Emma, David broke his nose and spend more time in the girls' dorm than in his own.

At the end of junior year Walsh was caught groping an unwilling girl in the library and was kindly – or not so kindly – requested to leave UMASS and please and thank you never return. Which resulted in David getting a new roommate.

"God, I hope he is an upgrade from the last sleazebag. Maybe he is a perfect match for Emma and we can go on double dates again." Mary Margaret says wishfully.

Emma groaned; "Nope definitely not happening M's. You know damn well that I want to be single and spend as much time as possible with my friends"

"But maybe he is really kind, and we can all become friends and go on double dates. That way you can have the best of both worlds, spend time with us and have a hot boy on your side.' Mary Margaret whined.

"You're starting to sound like Ruby, what is happening to you? And my answer stays no. Hopefully he is a nice boy for the sake of David, but I'm having none of it."

"We'll see." Mary Margaret smiles at her. Emma returns her smile with a scowl.

"My cue to go." David says. "I'm going to let you girls catch up and unpack. Shall we go to the rabbit hole tonight? Ring in the new school year the only way we know how?"

The Rabbit Hole was a bar on campus. Before they were 21 they used to sneak in there to try and get drunk. It wasn't always successful, but since they now all were of legal age it wasn't a problem to get in anymore. They were well known at the bar and often got free drinks from the bartender who Ruby often worked her charms on.

"Yeah, sure that would be great. I want to catch up with you too" Emma smiles at him.

"Shall we meet there at 8? We can grab a late dinner and turn it into drinks." Mary Margaret proposes.

"It's like you're reading my mind." David says. He gives Mary Margaret a quick peck on the lips and grabs his bags. "See you tonight girls."

"Byeee, David." They sing in unison.

David smiles and walks away to his own dorm. Mary Margaret closes the door behind him and turns to Emma.

"Okay, tell me everything you did the past three months." Mary Margaret says excitingly.

* * *

After an hour and a half Ruby had joined them. While getting ready for the night, she was telling them all about this hot boy she had been seeing over the summer. In true Ruby fashion, they got all the details about how good he was in bed and all the little tricks he pulled that were sooo good. Mary Margaret HAD to get David to do that to her. Mary Margaret blushed and Emma had to hold in her laugh.

"Seriously guys, Graham is really hot and very sweet. And the wonderful thing is he also goes to UMASS. I might become a one guy kinda gal." Ruby said, dreamingly staring out of the window.

"Wow, miracles haven't left the world yet. Ruby Lucas becoming a 'one guy kinda gal', I never thought I'd see the day. He must be very good." Emma said full of disbelief.

Mary Margaret let out a squeal. "O my god, this is great. This means triple dates. David and I, Ruby and Graham and Emma and David's new roommate."

"No, not again. Will you please stop it?" Emma groaned.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, calm your tits. You know Emma doesn't want to date. My mission is just to help her get laid tonight. Cause girl needs it, not much hot stuff walking around in dear old Storybrooke." Ruby chastised Mary Margaret.

"Thanks Rubes, I can surely stand behind that plan." Emma smiled gratefully at Ruby.

"Fine, but if he turns out great, which he will, and you end up dating him. I am going to tell you I told you so." Mary Margaret huffed while walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Luckily the Rabbit Hole was at walking distance from their dorm. Because Emma's feet were already killing her. She was wearing sky high heels – kindly forced by the one and only Ruby Lucas. But she had to give it to her, they made her butt look great in combination with the skintight leather looking pants she was wearing. The plan of getting laid tonight was definitely going to play out.

"David just texted me, apparently the new roommate is a cool guy so he's coming out with us tonight." Mary Margaret announced.

"That's fine with me, the more the merrier." Emma responded.

"Yeah and you look great Em, so you will be able to make a good first impression." Mary Margaret said suggestively.

"Seriously M's. Fuck the new roommate. Emma needs a random." Ruby became annoyed with her friend.

"If you don't let it go, Ruby will be my maid of honor if I ever get married." Emma threatened.

That sobered Mary Margaret up. "Fine, I'll let it go." She finally agreed while they entered the Rabbit Hole.

David and the new roommate hadn't arrived yet. They picked out a table and ordered their drinks. A bottle of rosé for the ladies and a jug of beer for the boys that had yet to arrive. They fell into easy conversation about what they had to look forward to this year. After fifteen minutes David entered with an unfamiliar face behind him.

Emma's eyes widened a bit. Damn he was hot. If you looked up tall, dark and handsome in the dictionary you would find a picture of the new roommate. David was a tall guy but this guy had a good three inches on him. He was wearing tight black jeans, a dark blue shirt with the top buttons undone to show off his chest hair and a leather jacket. His hair was almost black and it looked like he ran his hands through it a lot. His sharp jaw was covered with a light stubble. And God his eyes, even from the other side of the room she could see how piercingly blue they were.

She felt Ruby leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Emma, change of plans. Fuck the new roommate."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So this is my first attempt ever at writing. I don't know if it is any good but I just wanted to let my mind be a bit creative. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or sentences that don't run well as English is not my first language._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David spots them and approaches the girls with a smile. The new (hot) roommate following him.

"Hello ladies, I see you started drinking without us." He greeted them.

David gave Mary Margaret a quick peck in greeting and walked around the table to hug Ruby.

"Nice seeing you again, Red." Ruby earned that nickname from David because she more often than not rocked her killer red lipstick.

"Likewise, Charming." Ruby said as she hugged him back.

"Girls, this is my new roommate, Killian Jones." David introduced the handsome new addition to the group.

The new roommate had a name now. Killian politely introduced himself to each of the girls by shaking and kissing the back of their hands. Seriously, who did this guy think he was? Emma was the last one he greeted. She introduced herself and hoped her voice didn't sound to breathy.

"Nice to meet you, love." He said after he kissed the back of her hand.

Fuck, he has an accent. And was she seeing things or did he just wink at her? She looked over at Ruby and Mary Margaret who both had big grins on their faces and gave her a thumbs up.

Focus Emma, she told herself. He may be sex on a stick but you are stronger than this. This is purely superficial, he is probably an asshole. Besides, a guy as handsome as he is can't possibly be single. That thought sobers her and she feels relieved.

She lets out a breath. Good, now she can act like the 21-year-old that she is, instead of a 12-year-old who has a crush for the first time.

The boys sit down. "Thanks for thinking of us while also thinking of alcohol, girls. I thought we were having dinner before drinks" David jokes while pouring them both a glass of beer from the jug the girls ordered in advance.

"We _are_ having dinner, but we were less impatient for the food than we were for the alcohol. Besides when do we ever have dinner without alcohol?" Emma responds.

She hears Killian chuckle, a gorgeous, rich, deep chuckle. Shit, stop it Emma!

"I like the way you think, lass." He looks over at David. "I must say, Dave. You are a very lucky man being surrounded by these three beautiful ladies all the time."

Fucking charmer.

"I'm not always this lucky, buddy." David responds. "Normally I have to share them with another man. But Robin isn't coming back until the day after tomorrow. His girlfriend goes to another university and he wants to spend as much time as possible with her. But you are a good addition, now us men will not be overpowered by the woman anymore."

"Great, he has a girlfriend, which means I won't have to worry about any competition with the ladies from the both of you." Killian said while winking at the girls.

He was an arrogant bastard. Which was great, because apparently, he was single so she needed a new reason to not be sucked in by his blue eyes and easy grin.

"Good luck with these girls, Killian. Mary Margaret is very much off limits, just so we are clear. Ruby already bombarded me with texts about the amazing guy, who was great in bed that she has been seeing since this summer. While also giving me very inappropriate tips, which were not appreciated miss Lucas." He glared at Ruby who innocently smiled back at him.

"Lastly, Emma only puts out for guys who she doesn't know the name off, and she knows your name now so, there goes your chance." David says as if she is not sitting right beside him.

"Hey, what the fuck David?! I'm sitting right here." She exclaims while hitting him for the second time that day.

"You can't say I'm wrong, Em." He answers while having the decency of looking guilty.

"He really isn't wrong." Ruby and Mary Margaret both agree with him.

She crosses her arms over her chest en falls back into her chair with a huff and a frown. "Geez, thanks for the support, guys." She says angrily.

"I've always loved a challenge." She hears Killian say under his breath.

What he doesn't know is that Emma also loves a challenge. The new challenge she sets for herself is to resist this handsome, arrogant, blue eyed man. She knows that if she gives into him at some point it will only end in heartbreak and it will ruin the dynamic of the group. Why is she already thinking of him as a part of the group?!

She glares at him through narrowed eyes while she whispers back; "So do I."

* * *

While having dinner they find out where the accent comes from. He is from London and is very excited to meet Robin in two days, who comes from the same area as he does. They learn that he spent his first three years of university back in London, but he wanted a change of scenery. He was able to fulfill his senior year in the United States and chose to go to Boston because his 'mum' was from here.

Emma is fairly good at reading people – except for that one time, but right now she doesn't want to think about that – and she can tell from the look in his eyes that he is not telling the whole story. Which is fine, because they just met. And it also makes him more human to her instead of just a jerk.

As the night goes on she sees more and more of the cool guy David claimed he was. She can see that he fits perfectly in their friend group. After all, they do not have an arrogant one yet. Other than arrogant he is also funny. She can really see herself be friends with him. You can have hot friends and it being purely platonic, right?

By the time they finish dinner and have all caught up about the events of last summer, it is ten 'o clock. The bar is slowly becoming more crowded and some people have started dancing.

The boys are walking to the bar to get them all new drinks and Emma is immediately crowded by her two girlfriends.

"Em, I was serious before. The plans have changed, forget the random guys. Killian is the next guy for you. You've never slept with a foreign guy right? Time to try something new." Ruby says with a smirk.

She hears Mary Margaret squeal excitingly. "This is going to be great. Did you see the way he looked at you the whole time? He is totally into you." Emma could already hear her planning the wedding in her head.

"Wasn't the whole plan to just help me get laid tonight? I am not going to sleep with someone I'm going to have to see again. It will only make things awkward and I think he is way too full of himself. I am not going to be the one to make his head even bigger." She felt herself get annoyed at her friends.

"My butt looks great today and I'm going to find a hot student who also has a great butt. The only thing I am going to learn about him is his name, because I DO know the name of all the guys I slept with, and I'm going to scratch the itch that I've been having for the three long summer months. And if you keep pushing this subject I'm not going to speak to either of you for two days."

It was a treat that she often used, and her friends knew to take it seriously. After the girls wronged her once, back in sophomore year. She managed to ignore them for a full week.

Ruby rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret looked slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry M's," Ruby said; "She will turn around before the first semester ends, I guarantee you. But for now, we'll drop the subject, I don't want her following through her treat again."

"Thanks Ruby. Now, let's wait for our drinks and find me a hot boy."

* * *

An hour later she has successfully avoided Killian. He has been chatting with Ruby and David while she mainly talked to Mary Margaret. Right now, her friend was back to talking about her summer with David. They went on their first big trip out of the country together to Mexico.

They both had great tans and Emma couldn't help but smile at the happiness of her best friend.

"I know we wouldn't talk about it anymore but I just wanted to say sorry for pushing the subject on you earlier." Mary Margaret apologized. "I know that you are happy with being single but I love you and I want you to have what I, and what it is starting to look like Ruby, have now. But I won't bother you about it anymore." She finished. After a second of thinking she quickly added "much" to her sentence.

Emma smiled gratefully at her friend. "I know you just want me to be happy, but I already am very happy at the point in my life where I am right now. I'm just enjoying spending time with my friends. And it is great if I can add another one to that group but I'm just not looking for any more than that."

"I understand" Mary Margaret says as she pulls Emma into a hug. "There is a hot boy staring at you from ten 'o clock. Go get him girl" She whispers in her ear.

Emma looked up, and indeed that boy was hot. "Thanks M's." She says before getting up and walking up to the boy who has been staring at her with an extra sway in her hips.

She hears Ruby whoop behind her; "You go girl!"

She throws a smile over her shoulder at her friend, and she is surely seeing things this night because it looks like Killian is looking jealous. She quickly turns her glance back around and focusses on her goal of the night.

"Well hello there." She greets him. "I just came here to tell you that my friend who you were staring at is very much taken. Unless you were staring at me. In that case, I came over to tell you hello and introduce myself."

The hot boy grinned at her forwardness. "I was definitely staring at you, I much prefer leggy blondes with great asses and gorgeous eyes. So, what's your name, beautiful?"

Normally she would be put off by someone being this objective. She reminded herself that tonight wasn't about being charmed. Tonight, was about scratching an itch and this guy looked like he could do the job.

"I'm Emma. Who might you be?" She threw back at him.

"The name is Brad." Of course it was. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure, surprise me."

Brad turned around to order a drink for her. She quickly found out he ordered her a rosé. He didn't do a terrible job but after dinner she much preferred something stronger like rum of whiskey. He would never guess that because, as Mary Margaret often reminded her, "It is not very ladylike, Emma." She internally rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

They struck up conversation, Emma carefully avoided answering questions and letting him provide her with information that were too personal. She wouldn't even let him tell her which major he was taking. Distracting him with trailing a hand over his arm while asking him what his plans for the rest over the evening were. Which caused his pupils to dilate and make him swallow. She also felt his hand to wander down to her butt.

She is very pleased to know that she's still got it. When she is waiting for an answer she feels an arm creep around her waist.

"Would you care to grace me with a dance?" She hears an accented voice ask in her ear. She turns her head with a confused look. What does he think he is doing? She asks him exactly what she is thinking.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Asking you to dance with me, love." He grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the dancefloor. "C'mon."

"Excuse me, you can't just drag me away from the conversation I am having with Brad here." She says starting to get annoyed.

Killian smirks at that. "You know his name, which means he doesn't stand a chance."

Now she was angry. She pulled her hand back. "I also know yours, so what makes you think you have more of a chance? Go dance with one of the ten girls who are staring at you while twirling their hair right now."

"Your boy just left, so that definitely gives me more of a chance." Completely ignoring the part about the staring girls.

She turns around to find out he is right. She lets out a groan and glares at him. "Thanks a lot buddy, I was so close but you just had to ruin it for me."

"You deserve to be more that an object of lust. And his eyes told me he was definitely thinking of you as nothing more than an object of lust." He says while looking genuine.

It didn't put her out of her annoyed mood. "Well tonight I really didn't mind being an object of lust. Actually it was my goal. But I'm not in the mood for it anymore, thank you very much."

She went in search for her friends. He went after her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just tried looking out for you."

"The only one who needs to look out for me is me, not some guy who I just met a few hours ago." She spat back at him.

She could see that she hit a nerve by saying that, because he genuinely was trying to do the right thing. But Emma was a proud person and she did not apologize for slightly hurting someone when she was in a pissed of mood.

Emma noticed the presence of Ruby and Mary Margaret next to her, and when she looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall of the bar she saw that is was already half past one. There was no chance of her getting laid anymore and she was done with the night.

"I'm done, let's go home girls." She grabbed her coat, gave David a quick peck on the cheek and started to walk towards the door.

The girls stood there dumbfoundedly for a moment before grabbing their coats as well. They both said goodbye to David. A quick hug from Ruby and a kiss and a promise to text when she arrived home from his girlfriend. They both threw an apologetic glance at Killian and practically ran after Emma to find out what happened. Leaving a very lost looking Killian behind.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _In the future, updates hopefully won't take this long, but I was on vacation with my friends for two weeks so I didn't have the opportunity to update. My aim is to update the_ _story at least once a week but I'll have to see what my school schedule allows._

 _There are some things that I don't like about this story and what people pointed out to me. I have to remind myself that this is just a writing exercise for me and I just hope some people will enjoy the story along the way. I got some facts wrong (for example making Killian three inches taller than David, as an European I didn't realize that 3 inches is almost 8 cm, oops). Just read over it, I'm just going to roll with it. Just like the Ruby/Graham relationship. Also, I don't really like the way I wrote Davids voice. But as I said, I'm just going to roll with it.  
_

 _Next chapter will be from Killians POV. He isn't an asshole, he just gets nervous around pretty girls._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Killian just wanted to help. He couldn't stand that the guy was looking at her with so much lust in his eyes while shamelessly grabbing her arse – which looked great, but that was beside the point.

She took his breath away when he first walked into the Rabbit Hole. Long blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes and legs for days. He knew he had affected her as well. He could tell by the way her hands were clammy, her breath stuck in her throat when she introduced herself and kept herself from making too much eye contact with him.

Killian was nervous around her, which resulted into him acting like the arrogant know-it-all he could be. He could tell she didn't like that attitude, so when he saw her being groped he decided to play the hero that would rescue her. He knew damn well that she wanted to be in that situation, but he couldn't bear to look at it any longer. He had to admit, he was (only slightly) jealous.

"What did just happen?" He heard David asking beside him. "Suddenly you're off one moment, and next thing I know you're back with a very angry Emma in tow. You didn't deter her from her conquest, did you?"

Killian groaned. "I'm afraid that I did exactly that. I just really did not like the way that guy was looking at her, so I thought I would do something about it."

"You still have got a lot to learn, buddy." David responded while giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"While I appreciate you looking out for Emma – it is kind of your new job now you are part of this group – she brought herself in the situation and she wanted to be in it. If she wasn't comfortable she would have given me the sign we came up with after an unfortunate incident in freshman year. Also, Emma really doesn't do well with people fighting her battles for her if she does not ask for it herself, especially if she – no offence – doesn't know them very well."

Killian let his chin fall to his chest and let out a sigh. "You're right, it wasn't my place. If someone should rescue her it should be her self-proclaimed big brother."

"Let's go home, we'll figure out a way to make her a little less annoyed with you tomorrow." David suggested. "But I'll have to warn you, the girl holds grudges."

In this moment, Killian was very grateful for the roommate he ended up with after his big move across the pond.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. Classes didn't start for another two days and Killian couldn't be happier about it. He woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth. It was a terrible idea to crack open a bottle of rum with David when they returned to the dorm. But it was nice to bond with his new roommate. David was a great guy and from the stories he had heard, he was sure he would make fast friends with Robin.

Mary Margaret and Ruby were both lovely lasses. He was very nervous about attending a new school, so he was glad that he found such great people in such a short amount of time.

Don't get him started on Emma Swan though. He could write a book about how he liked the sound of her laugh, could drown in her eyes and wondered what her soft looking lips would taste like. He hadn't been this quickly besotted with a woman since the brown hair and blue eyes that still haunted his dreams.

He knew that he was treading dangerous grounds. Because the last woman who he once gave the power to break his hart was one of the two reasons he made the big move to Boston. It was incredibly dumb to let himself fall for Emma this quickly, but he couldn't help it. He was so intrigued by her hard demeanor while seeing the clear love for her friends in her eyes.

At the other end of the room he heard David wake up with a groan.

"Morning Nolan." While he spoke, he realized how dry his throat really was.

"Morning Jones." He heard his roommate groan back, and he couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Yeah, you just laugh it off buddy." David said in a mockingly pissed of tone; "You won't be laughing anymore when Mary Margaret walks in here with her chipper mood in about half an hour. She is a tiny woman but no matter how much alcohol ran through her veins the night before, she never has a hangover. It is a gift.

"She will also probably tell you off for pissing Emma off last night. Because she was the one who had to deal with it in the moment." He continued.

Now it was Killian's turn to groan. "Will she at least bring coffee?"

"Yeah, don't worry she's an angel like that." David responded with fondness in his voice.

"Then I am fine with it."

David wasn't kidding, as if they were telepathic – which wouldn't surprise him – Mary Margaret came waltzing into the room half an hour later. With two cups of coffee in her hand, bless her hart.

"David was right, you truly are an angel." He was both sincerely grateful for the coffee and he decided he needed to get into her good graces if the other thing David said was also true.

"Good morning honey." She said while offering her boyfriend a cup of coffee with a soft kiss, initially ignoring Killian.

"Killian." She said next, while offering him the other cup with a glare. "It's black because I don't know how you take your coffee. But I brought packets of milk and sugar, because I'm kind like that."

Now it was David's time to laugh at Killian.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. I appreciate it." He said with the sweetest smile he could muster up.

"Call me M's please. My name is to long for you to keep saying and it feels way too impersonal." She answered;" I'm still annoyed at you though, I won't stop until you find a way to make what you did last night up to Emma. I'm the one who has to deal with is, and a pissed of Emma is not fun to deal with."

"Told you, the girl holds grudges." He heard David say from the bed that Mary Margaret had just sat down on.

"Any tips?" He dared to ask.

"Sorry, buddy. This has to be all you." She answered apologetically.

"Figured." He said while sitting up against the wall to drink his coffee.

He sighed, that first sip of coffee after a night out was always so heavenly. "Luckily the coffee in this country is good, otherwise I would have no choice but to move back to England immediately."

"That's an empty threat and everyone in this room knows it." Ruby declared while walking into the room; "The blondes here are way more attractive." She told him with a smirk.

He had to admit, she was right. "Is this room being a place to meet after a night out something I have to prepare myself for every time I have a hangover?" He asked while letting his head drop to the wall behind him.

"Normally it's our room." Mary Margaret answered him. "Because we couldn't stand David's previous roommate, now it's fine because you're kinda cool. Also, Emma is in a terrible mood so we know better that to all waltz into there."

"She'll be fine after she has two cups of coffee and a bearclaw in het system." He hears Ruby say; "The only one who has to walk on his toes around her is Killian over here."

Killian finishes his cup of coffee. "Thank you for that piece of information, miss Lucas. Now I know how to try to get in her good graces again" He steps out of bed and throws away his paper coffee cup.

He was already wearing sweatpants, so he quickly pulls a t-shirt over his head and shoves his feet in a pair of old converse.

"Where can I find the nearest coffee place to get the Swan girl a bearclaw?"

* * *

Killian nervously knocks on Emma and Mary Margaret's door, as good as he can while holding two cups of coffee and a box filled with pastries. He hears an annoyed groan coming from inside the room and forces himself to look apologetic instead of having a big grin on his face.

Emma opens the door and even like this she looks like a vision. Her face is bare of make-up and her hair is pulled up on her head in a messy bun. She is wearing a t-shirt with a faded UMASS logo stretched out over her chest and a pair of boy shorts.

"Not in the mood." Emma said while starting to close the door on him.

Killian winced when he put his foot between the door after she slammed it shut. "Not so fast, Swan. I came bearing coffee, donuts and an apology."

"Fine, I want all three of those." She said while sitting down on the couch that was standing in the room.

He knew it would be the best course of action if he remained standing up. He offered her the coffee and the box of donuts. Her friends knew her well, because she immediately went for the bearclaw.

She started munching on her bearclaw and looked at him expectedly.

"I'm here to apologize for last night. I now know that I was out of order and am not the person to fight your battles for you." He started, while scratching behind his ear. "In the first five minutes of knowing you, I already concluded that you are a strong woman, who doesn't take shit from anybody. If the man's wandering hands were truly bothering you, your drink wouldn't be in your hand anymore but in his face. And if you wouldn't swirl him, David already informed me that he knows exactly when to come to the rescue.

"So, I apologize, for overstepping. Though I'm not going to apologize for trying to do the right thing. I will try to learn the signs of discomfort from David, and it won't happen again." He finished.

While he was talking, he saw the scowl on her face turn into a small smile. He let out a small sigh of relieve.

"Thank you, that was what I wanted to hear." She said after a moment of comfortable silence. "Just don't _ever_ act all jealous and protective over me again, you're right it's not your place. But you are forgiven. Though I must say, if you ever need to apologize to me again, coffee and bearclaws will definitely work in your favor."

"I won't." He emptily promised, because protecting this girl was his new mission in life; "And good to know." Killian chuckled while going for the box of donuts. This girl was easier to apologize to that he thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, buddy." Emma warned him. "Stay away from that box unless you want to buy me more apology donuts."

He threw his hands up and slowly backed away from the box. "I surely don't want to get on your bad side again, lass."

"Good, now get out so I can change. I'll meet you guys in your dorm in 15 minutes." Emma ushered a confused Killian out of the door. "I've known those people for 3 years, I know they're in your room and pushed you to apologize to me. There is no other way you could have known about the magical bearclaws from granny's."

Killian chuckled at that. He wanted to tell her that changing wouldn't be necessary as she was looking bloody gorgeous as it was, but the words stuck in his throat. Damn, what was this girl doing to him. He was never this nervous around the opposite sex. So instead of telling her that she was a vision, he opted for the safer option of; "See you in a bit, Swan." While offering her a wink.

Emma closed the door behind him and he heard a dull thump like she let her back slam to the door after she closed it. And did he imagine this or did he hear he let out a deep sigh of relieved tension.

"Same love, same." He whispered to himself while making his way back to his own dorm. Thinking about what that sigh meant.

* * *

 _That was chapter 3 for you. I'm not entirely content with it but I couldn't put my finger on it so you know, just rolling with it. I'm also slightly drunk so I care a little less. So here ya go. I hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Killian left her room, Emma turned around let her head drop back to the door and let out a sigh to relieve the tension. She was in a terrible mood and very angry at the boy that came waltzing into her friend group the day before.

And then he showed up at her door. A fitted black t-shirt that did wonderful things for his muscles, sweatpants that were tapered at the ankles, some worn down converse, tousled hair and tired blue eyes.

He brought her coffee and bearclaws, which was just what she needed and used the exact right words to apologize to her.

But to be honest, she thinks he could have said or brought anything and she would have forgiven him. She just couldn't stay angry at him. And that never happened, because she was great at holding grudges. He already had a hold over her. He was a bit of a dick last night but his eyes spoke different words and told her he was a genuinely nice guy. Being hot also helped.

Not that she would ever publicly admit such things. She needed to remove him from the drawer in her mind that said 'potential bang' or 'serious boyfriend material' and put him in the drawer that said (no screamed), 'JUST FRIENDS'.

If she didn't do just that, it would only end in heartbreak. He couldn't be just a nice guy. That just didn't happen. Because Emma Swan did not have luck in the love department. So, she vowed to herself to never open herself up to a man again.

She was angry at herself, because the already had to tell herself these things one day after meeting him. But she was sure that he would soon prove her right. She hoped that day would come soon, it would make it a lot easier to calm her head.

She let out another sigh and pushed away from the door. She needed to get dressed and meet up with her friends. Now that she forgave Killian, she was sure they were waiting for her. She quickly threw on some ripped shorts, a tank top and some flipflops. Brushed her hair and put it back in a bun – it was way too hot for her to wear her hair down – and put on some mascara. She checked herself out in the mirror while brushing her teeth and she was good to go.

She walked to the boys' room and already heard laughing coming from inside the room. She knew she didn't have to knock before coming in. She entered the room and let out a laugh at the sight before her.

Ruby was on her knees next to David's bed yelling in his ear, while David was groaning and had his pillow pulled over his ears. Mary Margaret and Killian were both on the floor laughing. Oh, how she missed her friends.

"Looks like someone is having a rough morning." Emma laughs.

"I never thought you would be in a better mood than David this morning." Ruby said while getting up and patting the pillow David is holding over his head.

"Well, we all know that David can't hold his alcohol and bearclaws and coffee are all it takes to cheer me up in the morning." Emma walked further into the room and set herself down on the couch.

"Sure, it was the bearclaws and coffee." Ruby said so only Emma could hear while sitting down next to her.

Emma glared at Ruby quickly changed the subject. "So, David, why the hangover? I don't remember you drinking that much last night"

"Jones here is already a bad influence, he forced me to drink rum last night. And rum never goes well for me"

"You did this to yourself Nolan, no one forced you to do anything." Killian quickly threw back at him.

"Fine, but you were the instigator."

"Ladies, stop fighting. It's a lovely day outside. Let's pour some coffee in Charming, give a tour of the campus to the new roommate and enjoy the rest of the day by the water." Ruby demanded.

And that was exactly what they did for the day.

* * *

Emma leans her head on her arms while she's slumped over on her desk in the lecture hall. It was Monday morning, and with that the very first day of the semester. She was looking forward to having structure back in her life, even if it meant waking up at ungodly hours.

Let it be known, Emma Swan was not a morning person.

Other than the structure, she was looking forward to the classes she was going to be taking. The last three years had been an absolute joy. Growing up in the foster system she struck up a good relationship with one of her social workers. Ingrid had become as close to family to her than she had had at that point, and there wasn't anyone in the world who she looked up to more. So, at the age of 16, Emma decided that being a social worker, and helping children like her, was what she wanted to do in life.

So, for the past three years, she took all the classes required to become a social worker. It all made her more and more enthusiastic for her future career path.

On this Monday morning on the first day of the semester she was waiting for her English professor to arrive. This was the only class she loathed with her entire being, but unfortunately, she was obligated to take one language course. She thought English would be the easiest option.

She feels someone sitting down next to her and is mildly annoyed. She prefers not to have any social interaction on a morning, especially not on a Monday morning. She is also positive that there is plenty of space for her new neighbor to sit down, instead of right next to her, in her very personal space. Her neighbor quickly makes himself known.

"Fancy seeing you here, love." Shit, she recognizes that accent.

She doesn't want to look up, but eventually she does and meets the now familiar blue eyes with a glare. She is so not in the mood for this right now.

She hadn't seen much of him this weekend. On Saturday, they gave him a little tour of the campus and hung out by the water for the rest of the day, as Ruby had demanded. Sunday had been a girl's day. She missed her two girls way too much, and there just were some things that they couldn't catch up on in the presence of the boys.

"Morning." She grumbles back, as she lets her head fall back on her arms. Killian lets out a snort at that.

"Should have brought you coffee and sugary pastries to make your presence more bearable. Probably would have, had I known that I would have the pleasure of sharing this class with you."

God, some coffee sounded good right now. Getting out of bed early on this first day of class wasn't very easy for her. In her rush to be on time she didn't have enough time to get her first cup of the morning.

"Would've probably made me like you more."

"What do I hear now, Swan?" Killian said teasingly, "You like me? Never would've guessed, you know, with all the glares you're throwing at me."

"Not what I said, and you're not doing yourself any favors with that attitude, buddy." She glared at him for good measure.

Secretly she loves banter like this, this way she has a way to let some of her frustrations out. All her friends are way too nice to rile her up. Apart from Ruby, but Ruby is a case of her own. However, her frustrations are only building up, because she doesn't want to have more reasons to like this boy.

"Just going to have to bribe you with hot drinks and food then."

"Hot drinks and food won't bribe me to like you, they will only make me tolerate your presence more"

"I'll take what I can get. I'm sure I'll win you over one day."

"Good luck with that" Emma grumbles back. But little does he know he's already well on his way in doing just that.

"Good morning, everybody!" A loud voice startles her. Looks like the professor finally decided to show up.

While she had a passionate hate for this English class, Professor Hopper made up for it. For the past three years he had been one of her favorite professors. He was one of those people who had a true love for their profession, and that showed in his teaching skills. He was a very patient man and 'something like a stupid question doesn't exist' was one of his famous quotes.

"Long time no see, I hope you all had a splendid summer, I surely did" He started his class "Now let's see where we left of last year."

* * *

Two long hours of having to avoid the intense stares from the boy next to her Professor Hopper finally started to wrap up the lecture.

"To finish these two hours, I want to tell you that we are introducing a new concept this year. To make the class a little more practical and not so theoretical, we are going to be working on a project this first semester."

Oh god, she couldn't already sense what was coming.

"These projects will be worked on in groups of two, your partner will be the person sitting next to you right now." Shit, only the seat on her right was occupied, by an infuriating Englishman." What the project will entail will be explained in the lecture of next Wednesday."

Emma immediately raised her hand on this.

"Yes, miss Swan. Glad to see you so eager this Monday morning."

"I really work better on my own, is it possible to just to this project by myself?" She already heard Killian chuckle next to her. She threw a glare at him, just to keep the streak going.

"No, I'm sorry miss Swan. You really must do this assignment in groups of two. See it as a learning experience to work together then." Emma finally let out a soft groan at that.

"Afraid you won't be able to resist my charms when working so closely with me, love?"

Yes. Yes I am. She thought, but luckily her mouth had other plans.

"No, just worried I'll pull all my hair out from frustration this semester. I'd rather not be bald."

"I'm sure you'll still look lovely even bald." God, does this guy ever stop? "And if you need some help pulling your hair, I'll happily oblige. Just ask nicely." He said with a wink and a husky voice while packing up his stuff.

God, this was going to be a long semester.

* * *

 _This chapter is a product of serious procrastination. I have finals for the next three weeks, but why study when I can also publish a new chapter? That said, don't expect an update for at least the next four weeks. The next three weeks will be a hell of studying only and after that I'm immediately fleeing the country to go on vacation (again, oops). After that I will have a lot of free time for at least two months and I hopefully will be throwing out chapters left right and centre._

 _I hope you're enjoying it so far!_


End file.
